Gripping The Rod Harder
by flotternz
Summary: Sequel to Gripping The Rod…


TITLE: Gripping The Rod . Harder  
  
AUTHOR: Flotternz  
  
EMAIL: flotternz@yahoo.co.nz  
  
STORY STATUS: Complete  
  
SEQUEL/SERIES INFO: Sequel to Gripping The Rod  
  
SEASON: Six  
  
SPOILERS: Paradise Lost, Metamorphosis, Meridian, Divide & Conquer.  
  
CATEGORIES: Humor, Fluff  
  
PAIRINGS: Sam & Jack  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS: None  
  
SUMMARY: Sequel to Gripping The Rod.  
  
ARCHIVE PERMISSIONS: Dyiallias II, Jackfic, All others please ask.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly the Stargate and it's characters don't belong to me, but are the property of Showtime, Gekko, MGM . hence I don't not earn money from posting this, I just wrote it for pure entertainments value. Blah Blah Blah....  
  
FILE SIZE: 49kb  
  
STORY URL: None  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I gotta thank Tara, not only for Betaing, but for putting up with my persistence to write this when we have a couple of stories on the backburner that we *should* be working on. Getting on to it now babe, I promise!!  
  
************************  
  
Gripping The Rod . Harder By Flotternz  
  
************************  
  
Jack shook his head mirthfully as he watched the other three, adult, members of his team playing Scrabble. Adults, playing a board game designed for kids. It did prove to be entertaining, what with Teal'c putting down Goa'uld words, Jonas seemingly making up words and claiming they were Kelownan, and Carter frustrated because she couldn't put down any astrophysics words.  
  
Besides, sitting here and watching them gave him ample opportunity to watch Carter, without it being too obvious that he was watching her. And as he watched her, images of her clothed only in that bikini fogged his mind.  
  
They hadn't spoken of the incident on the dock, or of what they had come so close to doing. Okay, so he hadn't really wanted to talk about it. What was there to say after all? 'I thought you looked so hot in that little bikini that I had to have my way with you', yeah that would go down well at the court martial.  
  
Carter glanced at him and grinned, that special grin that she seemed to save for him and him alone. Then she winked, her grin widened, if that were even possible. What had gotten into her? Carter had never flirted so overtly with him and while it was flattering, it was also kind of disconcerting. Wasn't he the one supposed to be doing the flirting?  
  
At least, that's the way he had always imagined it to go when he finally got her to his cabin, that he would do all the flirting and seducing while she played hard to get . and ultimately they would end up making mad, passionate love till sunrise.  
  
Was this why she had always turned him down? Did she know that she wouldn't be able to resist his wily charms and just throw herself at him? Jack snorted and ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the questioning look he got from Carter. *Wily charms? Get over yourself Jack!*  
  
He clapped his hands together and stood up, managing to startle Carter and Jonas at the same time. "I'm off to bed kids," he announced before quickly leaving the room. This was getting way too uncomfortable for him, if she kept on sending him glances like that he might just jump her himself. "And behave yourselves . I don't want any arguing!"  
  
He left the room quickly, positive that a certain pair of blue eyes were boring holes into his back.  
  
***  
  
Sam watched in frustration as Jack left the room. They hadn't spoken about what happened on the dock at all during the course of the day, they didn't even mention it. She knew she was as much at blame as him, but she was clueless as to the reasons why she had let things go that far.  
  
They'd nearly kissed, and, oh, she had so wanted to feel his lips on hers -- the regulations be damned. It was something that she'd always feared, more so recently, and the reason that she had persevered every time he offered the invitation to join him here. To be alone, with him, for an extended period of time, it was the easiest way of tossing caution to the wind and ending up in his bed. His power over her was too great.  
  
As it was, his power over her was almost too easy to resist. She could vividly remember the look on his face when he had seen her wearing her bikini. Although she had known when she had put it on, hell she knew when she bought it last week, that it would get some sort of reaction from him. It was after all Urgo that had planted that little suggestion in her head.  
  
The thing was, she wanted to see that look again and she didn't want to have to wait to see it. That hunger, the genuine appreciation of her body, the inability to think of anything else but the person standing in front of him. And that person just happened to be her.  
  
Hell, she was more than happy to admit that she had felt exactly the same way when he had pulled his shirt off. Yep, he had been working out, and she liked to think that it was for her. At least she was going to think that it was for her anyway.  
  
Then there was the look in his eyes when he grabbed her and pulled her to him, the burning desire, the hunger and need that she also felt . and the desperate frustration of being interrupted.  
  
She decided that she was going to do something about it. It was something that had been on her mind constantly, especially since she thought that he had been lost again on that alien Utopia. And more so since she had come so close to death, what, less than three weeks ago?  
  
She wanted more than what they had at the moment. And she was determined that she was going to get it this week.  
  
"Sam?" Jonas' voice interrupted his musings. "It's your turn."  
  
Turning her attention back to the game, she firmed the decision in her mind. Yes it was her turn. Her turn for happiness. And she was going to make that change, tonight if possible.  
  
***  
  
Jack woke to an unusual weight pressing against him. Startled, his eyes shot open to find that it was a person, snuggled up against his body. Not just any person, Carter, fast asleep, her arm stretched across his chest, her head nestled comfortably in the crook of his shoulder.  
  
Squeaking in surprise, and infinitely embarrassed for making such an unmanly sound as squeaking, he jerked his body away from hers, and tumbled off the side of the bed. He lay on the floor for a moment in total and utter confusion.  
  
"Crap," he muttered, annoyed as he pushed himself up off the floor and looked up to meet those gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
"You okay, Jack?" Sam asked her tone soft and sultry.  
  
*Oh, god, she's trying to seduce me. And* Jack*? Since when had she started calling me Jack? What happened to sir?*  
  
He rubbed his hand over his face as his mind raced to try and find a reason behind what the hell was going on right now. He hadn't been drinking so he wasn't drunk, and the last thing he remembered was going to bed, *alone*, and falling asleep, *alone*.  
  
"Carter, are you drunk?" he asked, it was the only thing he could think of that could possibly have made her climb into the same bed as him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, so you're on drugs then?" he asked, rapidly becoming exasperated. Finally he gathered the nerve to look up at her . and quickly wished that he hadn't.  
  
She was . *oh man*. He didn't know how much more of this his heart was going to take, but one look at Carter, sitting there on his bed wearing . *wow* . was enough to send his heart into his throat and all the blood in his body rushing to . other places.  
  
Where did she get that? Why is she wearing *that* now? Why that little skimpy lace teddy?  
  
He knew he should stop looking, but he couldn't help himself. Not with her wearing *that*, not with her showing off more flesh than she had in her bikini.  
  
*Oh, man.* And she knew the effect she was having. She knew it and all it caused was an evil grin on her face and a devilish glint in her eyes which was too sexy to put into words. Why did he have to leave his curtains open tonight? Why did it *have* to be a full moon?  
  
"What are you doing in here Carter?" he asked finally, having re-gathered enough of his senses to get straight to the point.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" she responded, sliding herself closer to him, to where he sat on the floor next to the bed, her breasts all but bursting out of her teddy. "Why don't you get back into bed?"  
  
"Why don't you get out of my bed?" Before I jump on there and ravage you until dawn.  
  
"Because I don't want to." She was pouting. Sam Carter was actually pouting playfully at him. And she just kept getting sexier by the moment. Jack could feel his self-control waning.  
  
"You don't want to?"  
  
"Jack don't you get tired of going to bed alone every night? Of wondering when this war might actually end so we might have a chance at happiness? Aren't you sick to death of waiting? I mean . after all the fishing invitations you've given me . you didn't just want to fish did you?"  
  
Jack groaned and covered his face in embarrassment. At least it took his attention away from the nearly naked woman in his bed. "I thought I was being subtle," he muttered.  
  
Sam chuckled. "You thought that 'fish . fish some more' was subtle?"  
  
Oh, he liked that chuckle. He really, *really* liked that chuckle. "Well, yeah," he replied, feeling a smile tug at his lips for the first time since he had been so rudely awoken.  
  
He looked at her again, instantly regretting it. Why did she have to be wearing *that*? It was *so* making it difficult to concentrate. Then there was that grin. She was going to be the undoing of him.  
  
She leaned over him a little more, spilling out of that teddy a little more, and licked her lips seductively. "I never thought you'd react like this at having me in your bed, Jack," she cooed.  
  
Jack groaned and forced himself to close his eyes. "Neither did I," he grated. Talking was suddenly very difficult. All he had to do was slide forward an inch and his face would be buried between those lovely, lovely breasts.  
  
"Why won't you look at me, Jack?"  
  
*Crap. Crappin crap crap.*  
  
Slowly, he opened his eyes, careful to look at her face, and not at the two mounds of flesh that were practically in his face. "Because if I look at you I might do something I . we . might regret tomorrow."  
  
She reached out and cupped his cheek, her face full of understanding. "Do you think I would be in here now, wearing this, if I was going to regret anything tomorrow?"  
  
*Oh, that's a good point. A very, very good point in fact.*  
  
"Yeah . I guess," he mumbled. "But why *are* you doing this Carter? I mean, two years ago you . we . agreed to leave it in the room. What's changed?"  
  
Sam sighed in frustration, sitting up and tugging the sheet about herself. "Everything's changed. A lot has happened in the last two years Jack, we lost Daniel, we nearly lost you . I nearly died, and I'm so tired of pretending that I don't feel what I do."  
  
Jack stood up, suddenly aware that he was clad only in his boxers, and perched himself on the edge of the bed. "And that is?"  
  
Sam reached out and took his hand. "That I care about you a lot more than I'm supposed to, too."  
  
*Wow . Wow ... WOW*  
  
Jack sat there a moment, stunned into silence. This was definitely getting to be too much for him. She wanted him? She was willing to risk her career to be with *him*? *WOW*.  
  
So . he did the only thing he could think of. Acting entirely on impulse he reached out, grabbed her arms and practically hauled her over to him until she was all but sitting on his lap. "You know, Carter, you're gonna be the death of me."  
  
*** Fin*** ©Flotternz '03 


End file.
